Power appliances for applying skin formulations to the facial area of a user are advantageous in maximizing the effect/absorption of the skin formulations. Such an appliance, along with several motor embodiments useful in the appliance, is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/135,887, which is owned by the assignee of the present invention. The contents of the '887 application are hereby incorporated by reference.
There are several factors which are important in such an appliance. First, it is important that the operation of the motor for the appliance be efficient. Many types of motors, while they may otherwise be effective in operation, have a low efficiency, due to friction and resulting drag. In other motors, design constraints to enable operation reduce efficiency. High motor efficiency is important to insure that the operation of the appliance is practical.
In addition to efficiency, it is important that the operation of the appliance be both effective, i.e. produce significant absorption of the skin formulation to improve skin appearance, and also be comfortable, i.e. that the physical contact between the applicator and the skin of the user be acceptable comfort-wise, so that there is no reluctance to use the appliance. Accordingly, it is desirable that a skin formulation appliance be both efficient in operation and produce improvement in the appearance of the user's skin.